


Maybe when I'm gone.

by RinHaruMako02



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, a poem inspired by a SouHaru fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruMako02/pseuds/RinHaruMako02
Summary: (Inspired by the story "no-one can hurt me better than you" of pennyofthewild)





	Maybe when I'm gone.

Maybe when I'm gone,  
You'd realize.  
How lucky you are,  
That I'm by your side.

Maybe when I'm gone,  
You'll see.  
How empty this place is,  
Without me.

How I have,  
Always try to reach out.  
How it hurts,  
Seeing you walked out.  
Of the door.  
I'm on the floor.

Maybe when I'm gone.  
You'll remember,  
That once in your life,  
I made you smile.

That we once had been,  
Together.  
Before the fight.  
Before it shatter.

Now I'm leaving  
For I'm tired of waiting.  
Of reaching out,  
Saving our love.

Maybe now, you'd be happy.  
As I'm gone in your life.  
Completely.


End file.
